The art to which the invention relates is that of sailboats preferably designed for use and operation by a single person, although by suitable modification the boat can be arranged to accommodate more than one person.
Prior art sailboats having a generally outboard pontoon arrangement normally have the mast and sail positioned substantially medially on a platform section supported upon and between two lateral parallel pontoons, with a swinging boom connected at one of its ends to the lower portion of the mast, the sail extending substantially horizontally rearwardly for control by the operator manipulating conventional sheet line systems. Some of these sailboats also have jib-type sails ahead of and connected to the mainmast or foremast.
Another type sailboat is that disclosed in Schweitzer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 entitled "Wind-Propelled Apparatus", in which the mast for a sail is universally mounted substantially medially and central of a surfboard, with a pair of booms disposed substantially medially about and on either side of the sail so that the person standing on the surfboard can position himself on either side of the sail as may be required, to grasp the boom and thus support the mast and sail. By grasping the boom, the operator permits the sail to swing into the wind, controlling its attitude and thereby the direction of the surfboard. In the event that the force of the wind should be overwhelming, the operator can release his grasp on the boom, allowing the sail and mast to fall away at the universal fitting on which the mast is mounted and into the water.